1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to microfluidic devices and methods for analyzing biological samples, such as bacteria-containing samples.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microfluidic devices include devices with features having dimensions on the order of nanometers to hundreds of microns that cooperate to perform various desired functions. In particular, microfluidic devices perform material analysis and manipulation functions, such as performing chemical or physical analyses.
One type of microfluidic device allows the manipulation of discrete amounts of materials, such as samples and reagents, in addition to or as an alternative to continuous, flowing streams of material. Actuators can move discrete amounts of materials within the microfluidic devices.